


White Fang at 11 years

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: Naruto Collection [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: KakashiAlpha, Lemon, M/M, MinatoOmega, Omegaverse, R18, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: OMEGAVERSE.Minato Namikaze was an Omega and Kakashi Hatake an Alpha.Perhaps if the professor had confessed his secret from the beginning, his young student would never have bitten him.But he cannot regret it.What are 10 years apart, being that now he have almost 40?...





	White Fang at 11 years

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Colmillo Blanco a los 11 años](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629821) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**White Fang at 11 years**

 

 

 

Minato Namikaze should have anticipated the outcome of the events from the moment he looked at his young student with different eyes. Any responsible adult could have warned him perfectly on the subject if they had suspected even a little, and the few who did have an idea wrongly assumed that the promising Omega would be smart enough not to be driven by his instinct alone. The Third Hokage will always recognize his mistake there, of course, but he will not be the one to apologize for the events.

At that time, the Fourth Hokage had just one year to exercise his new title. It was thanks to the intervention of the kind Third   — Even though he had good faith, he continued around him for fear that he was not good enough as he expected—, that the blond man could afford an occasional break together with his old team every so often. Since the young members who learned of the Konoha's Yellow Flash were as exceptional as their own teacher Sarutobi never put a “ _but_ ” to stop him. Perhaps the only one really apprehensive about it was the young omega's wife. How to blame her? Even if there was no romantic bond that united them, legally she remained his partner. And with the proud Alpha's character that she had, it was impossible not to fight him every so often before his usual absences.

Minato really understands what exactly went wrong there. Years have passed since " _that"_ moment, and he has had enough time to review the scene in his mind so as to be able to choose the exact moment when he, as an adult, failed. Contrary to his current temper, his old self was confident. The Hokage was sure he would be able to cope with the impending zeal that continued to threaten him.   — as he had done with others —, without the need to raise any suspicion or unnecessary worries. Only in those days was he allowed to completely abandon his position and left everything in the hands of the Third Hokage. Minato knew in advance that this particular afternoon   — same as would occupy to meet with his three cubs —, he was more anxious than usual. He refused to cancel at the last moment because that would be giving himself away on the secret he had at the time.

Only a few adults   — mostly those who went to the Academy in his same generation — knew the secret that the Fourth Hokage so jealously guarded. No one outside the walls of the village knew the fact. Not even his closest ones inside the town. And in that large number of people to whom he continued to lie, they were. Rin, Obito and Kakashi did not know his secret.

That was a mistake from the beginning.  

Namikaze remembers perfect the moment he entered the ramen stand with a smile adorning his seemingly serene face. He did not feel that calm at all, but he had an image to maintain. Neither the people knew that it was Omega, nor could their students understand what that really meant for him to hide it that way. Not even if they were smarter for their age, or if he was younger than the rest of the adults there.

That particular year, a few days after the 12th birthday of his number one student, Minato turned 22 years old.

The difference between the two was 10 years. And although now he is already in his forties and that was not too much trouble, this did not erase the fact that what happened that afternoon was totally illegal. Although it is not like at that time there were laws that actually regulate this type of accidents. Until that time there were no records on the subject. No Alpha under the age of 15 had ever marked someone. But, thinking about it, both the blonde and his husband could recognize what made them so different from the rest.

Kakashi Hatake was a precocious man since forever. He met him being that way, and not even the years at his side could not change him. It was tremendously easy to look at them for a moment and then forget who was the oldest in minutes.

Minato entered the meeting point. He was quite surprised not to find any of the children. Kakashi arrived a few minutes later apologizing. First for the delay, then for the absence of the pair. So irritated it seemed at that moment that Minato did not even have the idea of leaving him alone.

_"— Obito says he will mark her when they get older. It's stupid. He's not even the same caste as her. How could he do that?"_

And the problem there was not that the pair did not show mutual interest. The issue is that Obito was an Omega, just like his teacher. Being that Rin was a Beta, and Kakashi an Alpha, it is easy to understand the true origin of the problem. Mature or not, the instinct jumped in the youngest at the slightest provocation. United or not, there was no Alpha that could resist the feeling of possession.

_" — Are you okay, sensei?"_

Minato felt some pride in remembering his questioning. In the midst of his growing irritation, the minor always took the time to watch him closely. Only minutes were enough for Hatake. Just seeing him coloring easily while pretending that sitting did not bother him was enough proof. His teacher was not feeling well.

_" — Would it bother you too much if I go first, Kakashi?"_

The answer leaves him surprised for seconds. Deny as soon as he finishes understanding and leaves his food aside while the other stands up. Minato has not managed to get the money out of his loyal raincoat when Kakashi has already left the exact amount in the bar.

_" — I will accompany you home, if it is okay with you"_

Minato must have suspected right there. His habitual respect began to rub against that more serious attitudes, which, without knowing it, always coincided with _those_ seasons of his. He did not refuse to be escorted by the boy, and could not fight him when the inhibitors began to stop working. The Hokage was completely convinced that he would be able to get home on time before it was necessary to take something really strong, that could contain it. It was a bad prediction of course. Since the child's empty home was noticeably closer, and since he hoped to be able to keep the truth of his knowledge for a little longer, he agreed to go with him.

_" — Do not worry, I'll go for a doctor ... Rin could ..."_

_" — It's not necessary, Kakashi ... Just ... Give me a room, and do not tell anyone I'm here, okay?"_

Namikaze was too hot at that moment to remember that the other was very sharp for his age. Too aware of the world, and much more interested in the sexual environment than any other child of his age. The suggestion came out of his mouth as soon as he finished taking off his clothes to throw himself into the soft bed, the truth behind his words does not allow him to think as much as he should. He was unconscious too much.

_" — Sensei ... I read ... I read that an Alpha can calm an Omega in this moments, without touching them, of course ... If that's true ... If my scent can help ... Could give me a chance to try it? "_

It is definitely true. Almost true. It is half true more than a fact checked by both. Before Kakashi, Minato was convinced that an Alpha with his level of maturity was capable of withstanding such a plague. He was wrong. Totally out of reality. The only Alpha capable of doing the miracle of which the silver-haired talked was those who raised their own cubs. It was the printed aroma of their partners that allowed them to do so. Since the sweet effluvium of one Omega alters another, the Alphas were forced to bear that of their children for it. To take care of them. But that would be learned almost two decades later for the future ANBU.

_" — Kakashi ... You have to go ..."_

He tried to convince him to do it. Minato felt the danger floating in the air when the heat increased in his blood. The still pure scent of the child was altering it more than usual. The strong effluvium of Kushina managed to keep him at bay most of the time, and since he was confined in complete solitude during the three days that his hell lasted he never had a greater opportunity to sniff another person. It was a memorable first experience for both. Neither Kakashi understood exactly why his body reacted in that way, nor did Minato know how he was losing control like that. Both knew that the cases were rare, but even the Omegas continued to be male, no matter how " _mothers_ " they might become. The fact that the Hokage eventually gave in to his low instincts was inevitable at that point.

And as if the child's body could really understand what was happening, the task was not too complicated.  

The Omegas tended to possess a natural lubrication that facilitated the entire process to be penetrated. That was true. They were designed to receive a foreign body, and save as much of them as possible. It was all true ... But there was another fact mortally true. They got wet easily. Absurdly wet from both places that for the blond was still embarrassing to think about. A fact with which the Alphas could feel identified with total ease.  

Kakashi had his first sexual experience in a way he had never suspected. Being an Alpha, being penetrated by another man was never considered. But there they were. Minato undressed him in a hurry, attacked his mouth, kissed his neck, played with his nipples and moved his hands by his painful erection. Living in a time loop would have made much more sense than that first encounter. It was fast as it was slow. It happened in the blink of an eye. Guided by instinct and novelty, none thought too much about the matter. They had no reason at that precise moment. Minato continued to move inside the tight cavity when the minor's fangs threatened to appear. Kakashi knew about it, but he did not expect it to happen so quickly.

He whimpered like never before in his life, and he wept with pure joy while the other was not in better condition. When Minato ended inside him, while his body was approaching dangerously, the child could not stand it any longer. The plaintive cry that escaped the Omega was etched with fire in the mind of the passionate ninja. He bit his chest with such force that the erection that did not lose even its size inside his body seemed to harden a little more. It was there that his self-control completely vanished.

Kakashi took it off before jumping on the body of his teacher. From one moment to the next, it was Minato who was assaulted by a child. And even if guilt would eat away for years, the night it happened could not turn back. It was the first of multiple experiences where they repeated similar acts. Since they started their sex life that way, Alpha and Omega always fought in bed. Their first night together was full of exchanges between them. The proud adult did not want to lose, and the Alpha did not give ground either. Three days later none of them was able to get up. Minato's body was completely undone, and his student was not better than him.  

The bites of the Omega are not as deep as those of an Alpha, but they have the same weight. He accepted him as his partner between the passion of the fiery encounter and the Fourth has never regretted it. Today Kakashi continues to proudly wear the dozens of brands that Minato left him at that first moment. As much as the other is sure of the bite in his chest. However, although their life as a couple was happy now, and had been from the beginning, in fact, that fourth day after the heat was the worst in the history of Konoha.

_" — An young Alpha has marked the Hokage!"_

_" — An 11-year-old Alpha!"_

_" — What the hell were his parents thinking ?!"_

The gossip lasted little, of course. As soon as people discovered the little rogue, the anger and collective disappointment seemed to disappear. Konoha tended to double standards of morality since forever, but Minato appreciated them as the leader he was anyway. Directly or indirectly, everyone respected Kakashi. And minor or not, nobody could say that there was a better Alpha for the Hokage than he was ... Again the only one who had a real problem was the blonde's wife. And not because jealousy won in it. Kushina had already marked a couple. Back of everyone, and especially hidden from her husband. The Alphas were not the only ones known to be jealous. The reason for her anger was to learn from others.

The divorce was not complicated at all. Marry Kakashi, being less than 15   — the old legal age according to its laws — was the real drawback.  

Only one thing happened in those months that the couple remembers with special love and grace.  

Kakashi was officially moving to the Hokage's house   — while the department that previously occupied was definitely empty —, when Kushina could notice it. Being that the child still had not finished developing in that area, and since she had been smelling him forever, it was the female Alpha who was the first to realize the change.

_" — You have not done it again, right?"_

The question takes them by surprise.  

Even when she was always direct and shameless, they do not see the reason behind until they realize it.

_" — When was your last zeal, Minato?"_

Two months had passed since the event.

_" — You're waiting, honey ... And I can smell it"_

When his ex-wife suggested that he should at least wear her surname as a sign of respect, Kakashi showed her his teeth. That's when Minato decided it.

_" — It will be called Naruto ..."_

_" — Naruto?"_

_" — We ate ramen that day, remember?"_

His student seemed even satisfied.

_" — Naruto Hatake ..."_

_" — Naruto Uzumaki"_

At the growling of both Alpha he does not give a whit.

_" — Your surname will be Namikaze, Naruto ... I still have a bit of pride to keep"_

.

.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing but used google to translate almost all of it. At any mistake, I'm sorry.  
> Also. This is like an extra for "The Secret". Something like that LOL


End file.
